That's What Imprinting is For, Right?
by 2BMrSEdCullen
Summary: Renesmee is 15 years-old and accidentally gets pregnant. How will the vampires and werewolves react? What will happen to Renesmee and Jacob? This is my first FanFic and I'm still working on it and I really hope you like it!
1. We Fool Around!

**Disclaimer:**Sadly, I don't any of the Twilight Saga or any of it's dazzling characters. They belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer.

**We Fool Around!**

"Jacob!" I screamed, flying down the stairs of my house into my boyfriend's open arms. Technically, it was my grandfather's house because Edward and Bella Cullen, my father and mother, no longer lived here; we lived in the petite little cottage my grandma prepared for my mother on her 19th birthday a little way away from Carlisle's house. I liked to spend my time at the big house, not because I didn't like the cottage, but because it was the only way I was permitted to see my boyfriend, my Jacob.

"Nessie, twenty-four hours is too long to a wait to see you," Jacob Black said, bending down to nestle his head deep into the crook in my neck, wrapping his hands around my slender waist and holding my body tight against his. I was standing on my toes, my arms hooked around his thick neck. He pulled his head back but kept his arms around me, overlapping each other. He kissed me then, gently on my lips. Sweet, and not too deep…because Mom and Dad just walked out onto the deck. Dad's arm was clutching my mom to his side by her waist.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward," Jacob called up to my parents. "You've known me…a long time, I'm trustworthy, right? May we have permission to go down to your cottage by ourselves? I promise we won't…do anything you won't like."

"Oh, Jacob. Silly, silly Jacob," Edward chuckled. "I can see and hear your thoughts, and there is no way you're going to be alone with my daughter." I swore the next thing that was going to be out of my dad's mouth was going to be a threat but he didn't say anything else, just stood there and smiled.

"Okay…," Jake elongated the word. "Can we at least go up to her room in the house?" he pointed to the white house standing behind my parents.

"Alright, Jake, I'll let you two go upstairs. But remember, we're vampires, we hear everything," my mom reasoned with Jacob. My father started to protest but my mom quickly silenced him with her lips on his. Edward was getting kind of into it, so Bella pulled back. "Not in front of Renesmee, and not until later," Bella whisper to m father.

"Um…too much information, Mom. Thanks, really, I wanted that picture," I shuddered.

"Anyway, thank you Bella, I did not want to see that!" Jacob genuinely thanked my mother.

"I did," Edward mumbled in my mom's ear.

"On that note, we're going," I said, interrupting whatever else he was going to say to my mom. I was pulling Jake by his hand up the porch steps and into the house when I heard my father snarl.

"What?" I turned around to face him, Jake standing in front of me, as if to protect me. I sidestepped and walked in front of him, he's my dad, he's not going to hurt me. But my dad was facing my boyfriend, not me.

"You're will not doing that with her until you are married," he growled. "She's may look older, but she's merely a 15 year-old!"

"Hey, I turn 16 in a week," I said, assuming it was me they were talking about.

"None the less," my father growled, shrugging off my comment." You WILL NOT be 'jumping in the sack' with my daughter anytime soon. I thought you were going to wait until she was legal and you two could get married. I wanted to protest, but…

"But what Renesmee?" my father said, turning to me, but he was speaking in a softer voice. I had forgotten for one second of my life that my dad had his own special power.

"I don't want to protest. I love you both, and I'm not getting involved," I whispered, walking over to my mom, who I knew felt the same way as me. They were sitting there, staring at each other dumbfounded.

"Alright, I'm sorry honey," Jacob said, walking over to trap me in his arms. "Can we just go upstairs and talk?" he turned to my father, who was comforting my mom.

"Yes, go," he said, shooing us away as he placed his lips on my mom's. Jacob picked me up, one arm under my back and one under my legs, and we were up the two flights of stairs in three seconds flat. My room in the house was not my idea, but my Aunt Rosalie's. When I was old enough to commute between the two houses by myself, Rosalie decided that we were going to transform Edward's old room into my room, just in case I needed a place to stay if I were mad at Mom and/or Dad. So, within two days of the command, I found myself on the third floor with Rosalie's cool hands covering my eyes. When she let her hands fall, I couldn't speak. The walls were a bright lime green. The floor was a ceramic tile that was bleached white. My bed was a four-poster queen-sized with white mesh netting hanging from it. The bed set was also white and lime green, but it also had a collage of flowers, all a different tone of pink. Hanging my walls were hooks that were holding a variety of tote bags, purses, hats, and soft and silky scarves. Strung above the hooks were Christmas lights, or party lights. Sitting next to my bed was a glossy white desk with a new Mac book placed on its shining top. The wall that was a complete window had opaque lime green drapes over it so I could have some privacy. I strolled through this haven to sit on _my _bed to find out that it was a pillow top!

"I love you!" I screamed, racing into Rosalie's gentle arms. "Thank you so much! I love it!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she cooed, stroking my soft curls. When I was younger, my hair was a golden blonde color. But as I…grew, it gradually transformed into a dark bronze color with natural, deep brown highlights; it was a combination of my mom and dad's hair color and everyone loved it! And I do mean everyone. See, I stopped changing in looks when I was 12 years-old, and I could pass as a teenager, age spanning from 13 to 18. So, I was enrolled into Forks Middle School as an eighth grader, even though my comprehension level was past that of a college senior, but whatever. Well, I had many male admirers from school, and I would get phone calls, and…Edward and Jacob weren't too pleased with that. On concerts when Edward, Bella, and Jacob would come to see me and they would see the boys, they would a…*cough cough*talk to them. The phone calls stopped.

Anyway, when Jacob and I were on the landing of the second flight of stairs, he put me down, pressed his lips to mine and stuck his tongue in my mouth. Remember that 'but…' from earlier in front of Edward? Well, I didn't want to protest because I wasn't going to say what I'd wanted to because then I would never see Jacob again. See, I wasn't-let's just say that when Jacob and I got married, it wasn't going to be white. One night, I was at his house, and we were making out on his bed. My track jacket, tank top, shorts, and bra were on his floor, and he was only wearing his boxers. Billy was at the Clearwaters' and Rachel was back at school so Paul wasn't there, and it just kind of led to... That was only the first time though. We've done it after that, and after he _deflowered_ me, I enjoyed it. We've only ever done it at his house because Carlisle and Esme or Bella and Edward were always with in the house. If those four went out, we could do it in my room. Rosalie wouldn't be happy because she _hates _Jacob, but Emmett could occupy her, and Alice and Jasper would also be preoccupied…

And along with only being at Jacob's, we also always use protection. I mean, we're not idiots. He's always had something, and I was on the pill. We were safe.

So, we were gradually making our way to my room when my head bumped the wall, and he drew back. I giggled and had a malicious grin on my face. I grabbed his shirt with two hands, dragged him into my room, slammed my bedroom door shut, and pressed my lips to his again.

He drew back and gently pulled my hands off his shirt. Not without a fight though, I was half-vampire, so I had some strength, but he was victorious over me. He was staring into my deep, chocolate brown eyes with his gorgeous black ones. "We can't here," he said, still grasping my wrists. "Your parents and grandparents are downstairs."

I was suddenly angry. I didn't want to go to his house. "Why can't we do it here? Is it because what Edward said got to you? I'm to young? Well, I'm NOT too young! I have my period! I take birth control! We fool around here!" I really wish I hadn't of screamed that, but I had. Great! I thought, Emmett's going to have a field day with this! As it is, I could already hear his guffaws from two floors below us.

"Alright, alright," Jake said. "If your parents and Carlisle and leave we'll-"

"Nessie!" Carlisle said in a normal voice, knowing I could hear him. "Everyone's going out to hunt except Emmett and Rosalie. Would you like to come?"

I smirked at Jacob. "No, I'll go with Rose and Emmett when they decide to."

"Alright, well, we'll be back in a few hours probably. I wan Jacob gone when we get back," Edward warned.

I waited before I could see all six of them disappear into the forest in front of my window wall before I turned to smile crookedly at Jacob. I got that smile from my father, and my mother said it was her favorite smile of his.

"Okay, fine. But I don't have anything," he pulled his pockets inside out.

"Well, I'm on the pill, that'll work," I said, unzipping the white cotton sundress I was wearing, staring at him innocently. I walked over in my undies and placed my hands on his hips. "C'mon," I said. "You want it too." I heard him gulp, I was tempting him so much. He didn't respond verbally, instead, he kissed me and led me to my bed.


	2. I Have Something to Show You

**I Have Something To Show You**

"Hey, did I tell you what Jared and Quil told the pack earlier?" Jacob asked me, staring at the ceiling in my room and rubbing my upper arm.

"No. Wait, let me guess. Well, I know that Jared told you that Kim's pregnant…again. Right?"

"Yup."

"Goodness, what is that? Like, five?" I asked incredulous.

"No, it's their seventh child!"

"Well, it's a good thing Kim has a booming business as a pediatrician. Otherwise I don't know how they would support their family."

"Yeah, and don't forget that Jared's a lawyer!" Jacob said.

"Anyway…what's up with Quil? Is it about Claire?" I asked excited. I loved Quil's wife, Claire. She's the sweetest werewolf's wife ever! Kim is nice too, but she's always working.

"Yes, it does have to do with Claire."

"Oh, please tell me!" I craned my neck to peck him on the cheek. And then I gasped and jumped out of the bed. "Tell me now before they come home!" I pulled on my underwear and bra and threw him his boxers as he told me the news.

"Claire finally got pregnant!"

"Oh, you're kidding!" I said. Claire and Quil have been trying to get pregnant since their wedding night a year and a half ago. "Oh, I have to congratulate her next time I talk to her." I said, pulling on a pair of black relaxing short-shorts. I only wore them around the house. The I pulled a white camisole, a light blue shirt, and a dark blue shirt.

When I turned around, Jacob was already dressed. He swept me up into his arms, pecked me on the lips, and dashed down the stairs and out the front door as Edward was walking in. I raced down the stairs and was at my dad's side in a few seconds. "Hi Daddy," I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Hello, sweetie," he said, kissing my hair. "What did you and Jacob do while we were out?"

"Talked and watched television," I said, skipping over to the white couch with my hands behind my back. Just then, Emmett came down in a blue fleece bathrobe. "Ugh. Uncle Emmy, just go back to your room," I said. When I was younger, I used to call him Uncle Emmy just to be cute. He didn't mind but he could never say no when I called him that. I sat down on the couch with my knees against my chest and my arms wrapped around my knees. He turned around immediately and walked back to his room whistling an unknown tune.

"Would you like to go back to the cottage soon, honey?" Edward asked me. "Your mother is already there. Even after 16 years, she's still the messy eater she was the first time I took her hunting. Although, we didn't do some of the activities your mother and I did the first time I took her hunting," he coughed. "Anyway, she went home to change. You can go join her at home if you wish but I have to talk to Carlisle."

"Sure Daddy," I skipped back to him and pecked him on the cheek on my way out the door.

"Tell your mom that I'll be home in a few minutes," my father called after me.

I should've gone out the back, I thought to myself, I like jumping over the river from back there. It didn't really matter but it was my preference. I had to jump the river that was right behind the house. I had a running start and when I looked down, I was soaring over the glistening river. I landed fifteen feet away from the water on the other side of the bank. Then I was bolting through the woods until I saw our quaint little house that I loved. I love giant houses but I was in love with the cottage Esme had provided for my mom and dad. My dad and Esme offered to buy my mom a big house but Bella refused. Edward's told me stories of when my mom was human and how she still didn't accept elegant gifts. He never completely knew why.

When I walked into my living room, the fireplace was holding a blazing flame in it. "Hi Mommy!" I yelled. I walked down the small hallway to my parents' room to see that their giant closest doors were open. I walked in to see my mom's previous clothes on the floor, a bloody mess. She was digging through the dresser at the back of the humongous closet. I was at her side in a heartbeat to help her. I was kind of like Alice with my fashion, I knew it.

"Jeans and a t-shirt, pajamas, or lingerie for when Dad comes home?" I inquired. I placed my hand on her arm to give her examples.

"Umm…how about the jeans and t-shirt for now and…" she stopped herself mid-sentence. "Lingerie I'll place out for later," she mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sleeping at Carlisle's tonight, huh?" I asked, a tired look on my face. I've had to do it often this week.

"Or, you could go hunting with Emmett and Rosalie and we'll be done when you get back," she said.

"No, it's alright Mom," I said, pulling out a pair of her dark wash flare jeans and a purple t-shirt. Then I pulled out piece of lingerie that made both of us go into a fit of giggles. It was the black lingerie my mom had worn on Isle Esme on her honeymoon that my father had torn to shreds. Well, they both liked it so much that Alice flew back to France and got my mom got another piece of it. We were in hysterics, almost on the ground, because my mom had buried it at the bottom of her drawer full of lace and satin. When we pulled ourselves together, we walked to her giant, white bed that was transported from Isle Esme to here. Apparently, I was conceived on that bed and Bella and Edward really liked it so Esme brought it to North America. We were still giggling when we reached the bed, and when we stopped laughing, there was an awkward silence. I didn't know why, so I decided to break it.

"So…Mom, do you want to know what Jacob and I did while you were gone?"

"Um…sure," she replied, and I could hear the hesitance in her voice.

"We talked," I said simply, then became more tense. "I have something to show you," I placed my hand on her arm to show her the memory of Jacob and me talking. The one with my comforter covering our naked bodies and him stroking my arm. I'd been wanting to tell my mom for awhile now that I was no longer having…a white wedding. I was looking down at the floor as I let the memory play on in my mother's head, waiting for her reaction.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Do you not understand?" I questioned. Alright, I thought, but I thought she knew. I showed her memory of when it was happening.

"No, no honey, I don't want to see that," she said, pulling away. "I thought you were going to wait?! You had sex! Oh, my goodness!" I saw that she was having trouble wrapping her head around this.

"Mom, you can't tell Dad! Please, I wanted to trust you because it's been on my chest and weighing me down for months!" I said.

"Months?!" she gasped.

"Yes, Mom, I've done it many times," I said, showing her the memory of my first time.

"I get it!" she said, pulling back again. She was gazing at me, still trying to comprehend what I just told her. "Well, what's done, is done," she grumbled, "you can't take it back. So, I'm not mad. It was going to happen at some point anyway. It just happened a little earlier than I had thought it would have," she said, looking at me with softer eyes, and closing the space between us to wrap her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Mom," I whispered.

"It's okay, honey," she said, rubbing my back. "I'm happy that you felt comfortable enough to come tell me."

"I don't think Daddy would be this calm," I laughed nervously. "So…he won't know about it?"

"Know about what?" she asked. She winked at me and we walked out of her bedroom with her arm around my shoulder into the living room.


	3. Wait! What?

**Wait…What?!**

When I woke up, I was in Jacob's bed, enclosed in his arms, with nothing on my body. It was a month or so after I told my mom that I wasn't a virgin. I looked up to see that Jacob's eyelids were tightly closed. I slipped onto the floor, pulled on my panties and bra, and walked to the bathroom. Billy had gone to the Clearwaters' because it was 7:00 p.m. I had said I was going to Jake's at 11 that morning so it wasn't that big a deal. Jake would take me home on his bike in a few minutes. I washed my face in the cool water from the sink faucet and inspected myself in the shiny mirror. All of a sudden, I felt bile rising in my throat and I leapt for the toilet sitting two feet away from where I was standing. After I was sick like a dog for a good ten minutes, I trudged back to Jacob's room and lay back down on his soft bed. I was surprised to feel Jacob's warm arms wrap around my body.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?" he asked, propping himself up on one of his elbows, and using his other hand to feel my forehead.

"I think so," I said, laying flat on his bed and stretching up my arms and toes up as far as they would go. Then I felt a lurch in my stomach, and felt the substance in my throat again. I bolted out of his door and straight to the toilet again. As I was tossing bile into the bowl, I felt Jacob's hand on my bare back. This time, I was sick for at least twenty minutes.

"Get dressed, hon, I'm taking you home," he stressed, "NOW!"

I pulled on my tight jeans, white tank top, and American Eagle sweatshirt as Jake headed out the door to his motorcycle in his garage that he made himself. How did he get dressed faster than me? Anyway, I walked out of his front door to see him straddling his bike, waiting for me to board. I climbed on and we were zooming back to Forks.

The crunching of gravel under the wheels as we drove up the drive was sharp in my ears. We both walked in to see Edward sitting expectantly on the arm of the white sofa, his arms crossed over his chest, and his ankles crossed on the floor.

"You need to leave _now_ Jacob, unless you no longer wish to have your head attached to your body," Edward growled. Jacob turned around and walked out the door in one swift movement. Edward heaved a loud sigh, "Why did you do this, Renesmee? I-I want to know," he said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"It-it just happened, Dad. It wasn't planned. Nothing happened-"

"Really? Nothing happened, Renesmee Carly?" he asked, his voice fierce. Then he read my thoughts that I felt sick again, and his voice softened immediately. He was at my side and leading me to the bathroom with his hand on the small of my back. I didn't even make the toilet before I was vomiting very violently, but thank goodness it was in the sink and not on the floor. This time, my own father was with me, holding my long hair out of my face for-I don't even know how long! Long enough that Bella came looking for him and found us by following the sounds, of all ways to find us!

While I was brushing my teeth, Edward continued his lecture, and talked on and on about this. When I was done, he finally stopped. "Ugh, I feel like crap," I moaned, letting my forehead fall into the palm of my hand.

"I don't want to give you the wrong thought, honey, but… Edward, what does this remind you of?" Bella questioned, her face suddenly worried.

"Well, I would have to say it reminds me of the end of…" he paused as he realized the meaning of my mother's words. "Isle Esme," he finished, looking at me with his eyes bugging out.

"Wait a minute! Weren't you…" I looked at my mom. She nodded her head solemnly. "Wait…what?! I can't be _pregnant! _I mean, we have always used protection!" my father flinched.

"Well, I'm going to buy tests," Bella said, racing out of the house toward the garage holding the variety of cars that were owned by my family. I sat on the toilet seat staring at the ground, and I could feel Edward's gaze on me. I was thinking of the one time that Jacob and I…in my bed that first time…

"You've done it _here_?!" he groaned. "Of course, you got pregnant here! That was the…" he was choking out the words, "_only _time he wasn't wearing a condom! Oh, my goodness! My daughter is pregnant at 15!" he wailed.

"Dad, we don't know that for sure yet," I said, feeling my stomach twist and I had my head stuck in the toilet again. Now, I lay my head on the cool plastic of the toilet seat cover while Edward rubbed my back.

"Dad…" I mumbled, turning around to trap my father in my arms, which felt weak and fragile.

"Oh, honey, I'm-I'm…" he was struggling for words. Tears were streaming down my face when I looked up at him. "I'm not mad, I want to be, but I could never be angry with you sweetheart. Do you want to go upstairs to rest or wait for your mother to come home with the test?"

"I don't get why she went when we can just ask Carlisle to check me out," I said, confused.

"You're right," he said, whipping out his cell phone to call Carlisle. He was asking Carlisle to bring home the supplies needed for… my screening. "Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle was silent as I pulled my shirt back over my stomach. He walked out of the room with Edward, who had been in the room the entire time I was…yeah. They turned to the immediate left and down the hall so that I couldn't hear. I was trying to be optimistic, but who's ever optimistic these days?

Maybe he's telling Edward that it was a false alarm and that I should be way more careful, I thought. But when I saw the grave look on Edward's face when he walked back into the room, I knew it wasn't fake.

"Are you going to let me have my way with this or are you going to be like your mother when she found out that she was pregnant with you, and hold on to your child?" he asked, staring into my eyes. I was silent for a minute.

"I'm not…" I was hesitant. "I'm not killing my baby. I-I want to raise him… or her."

He exhaled loudly, he'd been through this before. "Very well then." A feeble grin spread across his face. "At least you won't need to drink blood 24-7 like your mom." I grinned back. He wasn't going to be mad or anything like that. He would be supportive…I hoped.

"Yes, I will," he assured me. My baby wouldn't be killing me from the inside. "That's exactly why," he said, shoving his hands into his deep pockets. " Oh, jeez," he sighed. Just then, Bella was at his side. "Finally back, love?"

"Well, then, looks like there's going to be a new found breed," Bella said, crossing her arms across her chest. "One-third human, one-third human, _and _one-third vampire." I smiled sheepishly.

"But…are you going to like…kick me out or something?" I asked, looking up from under my eye lashes.

"What?!" they shouted in unison.

"Why would we kick you out, sweetheart?" Bella asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Because that would be the thing normal families would do. You know-it's cliché, like, in movies and stuff. Throw the pregnant teen out of the house" I said.

"Since when are we normal?" Edward asked me. "Hello? You're half human and half vampire, and now you're pregnant with a werewolf's child!" I was silent.

"This was bound to happen; you were going to get pregnant. It's the whole reason that Jacob imprinted on you!" Bella shouted. "Werewolves imprint on whoever is best suited to pass on the werewolf gene. How else would they do it, other than reproducing?" Edward cringed and I couldn't help the smile that flickered across my face. The smile faded very quickly and Edward knew why. He picked me up in his arms and we were in the downstairs bathroom before you could say "sick." I puked, shocker, and sat on the floor with my feet extended out in front of me: my torso was propped up by my arms behind me.

"I know this isn't going to be easy, but we'll get through it," Bella encouraged. " After all, I didn't die giving birth to you," she motioned to me. "Everything will be alright." I stood up, steadied myself on the sink and looked into the mirror hanging above it. This time, I watched my complexion turn a light green color and I lunged for the toilet. I felt weak as I looked up at my mother. "I just told you this wouldn't be easy!"


	4. I Have Something To Tell You

**Author's Note:** After I posted the last chapter, I was reading through it and I realized that I sounded Pro-Life at one scene in the story. Well, I'm Pro-Choice, and if you have a problem with it, you don't have to read my FanFiction.

**I Have Something To Tell You…**

"I think I might kill Jacob," Edward said through clenched teeth, looking down at me sitting on the cool tile of the bathroom floor the next morning.

"What did I do now Edward?" Jacob asked, walking up behind him and placing his hand on his shoulder. Edward was glowering at him as he shrugged his shoulder out from under Jacob's grasp. "Renesmee, take him up to your room, NOW, _before _I kill him."

"Ok," I bounced up, took Jacob's hand, and led him up to my room.

"Alright, babe," he said, holding my face in his giant hands, and he pressed our lips together. He was leading me into my room, and before I knew it, my lower back hit my bed. He was still kissing me as he started to unbutton and pull off his shirt. That's when I put my hands on his chest and pulled back.

"I thought you didn't want to do it while Edward was home?" I asked, truly wondering what had changed his mind.

"Well, now that he knows, I don't really care," he mumbled, putting his hands on my hips and looking down at me. He leaned down and pressed his sweet lips to mine, a passionate kiss, but I stopped that before it got more graphic…

"I have something to tell you," I whispered, looking up at his face, which wasn't looking at my face, but my chest. I was wearing a light blue camisole and blue sleep shorts, so my body was exposed, especially my cleavage. I brought his chin up to my face with my index finger.

"Alright…what's up?" he asked, turning to sit on my bed, but still holding my hand.

"Remember that one time when we had-"

"We've done it a lot, Renesmee," he cut me off and smiled.

"Let me finish," I said; he shut his lips. "Remember when we did it here? And you weren't wearing anything?"

"Oh my gosh! Are you pregnant?!" he yelled, leaping from the bed.

"No," I smiled, pulling him back to the bed.

"Oh, okay," he said, falling back against the bed.

"Yes!" I cried, letting my head fall to have me look at the floor. He was too stunned to talk.

"We're going to be parents," he mumbled. I turned and wrapped my arms around his bare waist and laid my head on his chest. He pulled away and looked at me. "We are going to be parents, right? You're not getting an abortion?"

"Nope," I said, sliding my hands down my thighs. He wasn't happy, and he wasn't trying to hide that.

"That's amazing!" he screamed, bounding toward me and picking me up in his arms.

"What?" I asked. "I thought you were upset by this."

"Upset? Why would I be upset? I'm excited! I'm pretty sure that every werewolf who's already imprinted is excited to have kids," he laughed.

"Oh," I mumbled, looking up at his face.

"So…you want to hit the sheets?"

"Jacob! I just told I'm pregnant, and you want to have sex?!"

"Congratulatory!" he yelled back. I shut my eyes tight.

"Did you _have _to yell that?" I whispered, keeping my eyes shut. I started counting down, "3...2...1..." and I pointed to my closed bedroom door, which Edward was now sprinting through.

"You said…" he trailed off, noticing that Jacob and I were standing at least two feet from each other; not that that mattered anyway because Jacob's arms could still reach me. "Put your shirt back on," he snarled at Jacob.

"Um, no," he said. "I'm pretty sure you're not my father."

"No, I'm not," he agreed. "But I am the father of the girl you got pregnant," he growled, glowering at Jacob.

"Daddy, no killing my husband," I said, stepping forward to put my hands on my father's chest, preventing him from hurting Jacob.

"Husband?" he yelled.

"Well not yet, but eventually," I said, looking from Edward's face to Jacob's.

"Yeah," Jacob said, stepping up and placing his hand on the small of my back. "Dad," he smiled at Edward.

"Don't be a smart ass Jacob," I turned to him. He grinned sheepishly and pecked me on lips. I saw my dad flinch and before Jacob could go more in depth, I pulled away.

"So, when's the wedding?" Jacob said, shoving his hands down his pants, (in his pockets you perverts) and looking at Edward.

"She's 15-"

"I'm 16, Dad," I corrected him.

"She's 16 years-old, it's not even legal yet!" Edward screamed. At the sound of my father screaming, Bella came dashing upstairs.

"Hello, love," Edward smiled and kissed my mother.

"What's going on in here?" Bella asked, staring at Edward, who had on his crooked smile and was gazing back at my mother.

"Well, Jacob wants to jump Renesmee's bones _after _she told him that she's pregnant," Edward explained.

"Gosh, Jacob, you are a horndog," Bella teased. Jacob didn't deny it.

"Well…" Jacob drifted off.

"Shut up," I said jokingly, slapping his stomach with the back of my hand. He wrapped his arms around and turned to me.

"Renesmee?" he said quietly, looking actually in my eyes.

"What is it?" I whispered up to him.

"I…I…" he turned to my parents.

"Come on, Bella, let's give them some privacy," Edward said reluctantly and leaving the room. My mom gave Jacob a warning look before she followed my father and closed the door.

"What is it, honey?" I tried to look into his eyes, but now he was staring at the floor.

"I may want sex most of the time, but…" he was mumbling the words so that I could barely hear them.

"But what?"

"I love you. I swear I do; you're not just a repeated one-night-stand-girl. You're my soul mate."

"Oh, Jacob! That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Stupid hormones!" I snapped through the tears that were rolling down my face. He wiped them away with his hands. "Oh…what the hell," I said. I kissed Jacob and led him to my bed.


	5. Telling Everyone

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone reading my FanFic! I just wanted to let you all know that at parts in this chapter, it gets very corny, but there's always humor, so don't worry, lol, :D. RxR please! And also, I wanted to let everybody know that I'm not as into Twilight as I was when I started writing this FanFic, so if this isn't as good as the other chapters, that's why. I mean, I still like Twilight, just not as much, so I hope you still enjoy this chapter!

**Telling Everyone, Oh Boy**

"You're what?!" Rosalie screamed. I was sitting in the bright living room on the white couch with my whole family surrounding me. My hand was intertwined with Jake's and we had just told them the news. I almost had an inkling of hope that my Aunt Rosalie was going to take this well; all hope had vanished when I saw her face when we sat everyone down.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

"What do you mean 'pregnant?'" she asked.

"God, how much further explanation do you need?" Jake burst, pulling his hand away from mine and standing up. "We had sex and she got pregnant, as in a child growing in her uterus." Jake fell onto the arm of the couch and put his face in his hands.

Edward was gazing around at everyone, trying to see what their actual reactions were since no one else had spoken. I could almost guess what Emmett's reaction was going to be by the smirk on his face.

He stood up, walked straight up to Jake, looked him dead in the eye…and clapped him on the shoulder. "I thought it would never happen!" Emmett said.

"WHAT?!" I'm pretty sure everyone in the room shrieked.

"Gosh, and you call me the big, stupid one," he mumbled, staring around at everyone. "Well, imprinting is-"

"We know what imprinting is, thank you," Rosalie said curtly.

"Well, it will be a unique creature, that's for sure," Jasper whispered.

"Another thing that I can't have visions about? This….this…is…it has-two different…emotions, from me, at least, anyway," Alice said.

"And what are those?" I asked, not really addressing only her, but everyone, as they were all nodding in agreement. "Revulsion that I had sex and conceived a child and disappointment because it was with Jacob?"

"No…" Alice said, looking confused. "I was going to say was sadness that I can't see it…but…" she said this a little louder because she saw my face fall, "happiness because we'll be able to celebrate the birth of a new species. Plus, I love babies!" Alice squealed, jumping off of her seat on Jasper's lap and coming up to hug me.

"Rosalie is showing her actual feelings toward this," Edward said casually, looking his sister dead in the face and giving her a small grin, This was the opposite of her reaction, the grin, that is.

"Ugh, gosh, how can you stand him?" Rosalie spat, her face screwed up in disgust.

"The same way she deals with you, Blondey; she likes both of our scents. How? Hell, if I know," Jacob said.

"She got that from her human half," Bella stated. "Now, I can't stand your smell, Jake, no offense, but when I was human, I liked it."

"Sure. Let's go with that," I said, agitated. "Can we stop talking about this now?"

"Yes, of course, dear," Esme said comfortingly. "Do you know if your pregnancy is going to be accelerated or slower than a human pregnancy? I mean, when Bella got pregnant with you-"

"Yes, but I'm not a vampire, am I?" Jacob said sourly.

"Well, no, you're not, but you're not human either, and neither is Renesmee," Edward shot at Jacob.

"I'm a half human, thank you, Father," I said, glaring at my parent. My moods are going whack with this pregnancy, I thought. Trying to be calm, I asked Carlisle, "Do you think if you checked me out, Carlisle, you could predict how long…?" I looked down at my stomach, where a bump so small that you had to be looking at it for several moments before you could tell it was there was sitting. Carlisle was silent for another minute, before answering.

"I don't know, I-" he tried to reply, but he was interrupted.

"You're all still kinda stupid, especially you, Jacob," Emmett said, staring at the five glaring females and three dumbfounded men; Edward had a look of dawning on his face.

"Wow, yeah…we have slow brains," Edward chuckled.

"Would you care to explain to us 'slow brains,'" Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"Others in your pack have gotten their wives/girlfriends pregnant, have they not?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, what of it?" Jake asked.

"Why don't you ask one of them how long their wives were pregnant, smarty?" Emmett taunted. Jacob stood up, his fists clenched.

"My, my, my, such a temper. Might want to get help with that before the baby comes." Emmett was definitely pushing his luck.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jacob yelled, having to be held back by Edward and Carlisle. But Jacob went limp in their arms immediately after he shouted, a look of confusion on his face, for he was not the only one who had yelled seconds before. Everyone turned around to see who else had spoken up and were surprised to see Jasper with his head in his hands and Alice sitting next to him, trying to comfort him.

"Jasper?" There seemed to be a chorus of his name at once.

"Well, Jake and Nessie were getting annoyed and mad about Emmett's comments and Jake's anger is intensified because he's a werewolf. Why? I don't know. And I guess Nessie's anger is intensified because she's pregnant; maybe because she's pregnant with a werewolf's offspring or maybe just because she's pregnant. Anyway, it was getting a lot to handle, so if Emmett would just shut up, it might've helped," Jasper explained.

"Ah," I said, "sorry, Jazz, I forgot."

"It's alright, hon."

"Whoa, uh, did anyone notice how late it's gotten?" Alice said randomly. All heads turned in the direction of the window and saw that the moon was high in the sky.

"Guess I should be going then," Jacob stood up, rubbing his eyes rather viciously with his palms. "And since this has been such a happy evening," he glared at Emmett, "I don't really feel like staying much longer…"

"I'll walk you to the door," I said, standing up too, even though the door was thirty feet away. I put one my hands tenderly on Jacob's back, and the other on his right tricep, filling his mind with happy images of us together, hoping to brighten his mood a bit more, and started leading him to the front door slowly. I glanced back at my family, hoping that the look in my eyes would tell them that I wanted a minute alone with my boyfriend. Apparently it did, because when I looked into my dad and mom's eyes, they stood up. "Let's give these two a little privacy," Bella said, looking in my direction and giving me a look that said 'I understand.' Everyone stood up and walked into the kitchen that was a short distance from the living room.

"I'm going to ask the pack. Now. Are going down to the cottage?" he whispered as quietly as he could, so he could avoid others hearing, in case they were eavesdropping, which they probably were.

"Could you speak up, we can't hear you!" Emmett shouted.

Ignoring Emmett's request, I asked him a question I already knew the answer to. "Why? I mean, yes, I'm going down to the cottage, I don't care what they say. Why?" I asked again, for no apparent reason.

"Well, after I find out, I'll come tell you. I mean, as the one who's carrying the child, I would assume that you would want to know how long it's going to be in there. But if it's okay with you, I kind of wanted to tell Billy that he's going to be a grandfather of his first grandchild from us?"

"Yeah? Well, you'd be right. Yes, of course you can tell Billy. Now, go, before Dad comes in and objects to this plan," I said, knowing my father would be trying very hard to tune into our conversation. Jacob nodded, and bent down to kiss me. We stayed that way for moments? Minutes? I don't know, but knowing he really did have to go, I pulled back and looked him in his eyes. Next thing I knew, he was sprinting down the long drive, already ripping his clothes off.

"By the way, in case you cared, I was listening. I didn't object because I want to know how long this going to last as much as you and he do," Edward said, strolling casually into the living room, leaning against a wall, his hands in his jeans pockets. I was silent, glaring at my father, trying to muster all the hate I could in my body in my look. I wanted to be mad at him for listening to my conversation, but I wasn't. I walked over to my father and hugged him, and he hugged me back. As soon as I reached him, I collapsed into his frame. He looked alarmed, then read my thoughts a his crooked grin spread across his face. "Pregnancy tiring you out, sweetheart?" he asked, looking down at me.

I grunted my consent, already falling asleep. I felt Edward put his arms under my legs and lift me into the air, I put my arms around his neck and snuggled my head into his shoulder as he walked me back to our cottage.

**Jacob Black**

"_Is anyone there? I need to tell all you something,"_ I thought as my feet hit the soft floor of the forest.

"_We're here, Jake, what is it?" _Seth said.

"_What's up?" _Jared's, Leah's, Quil's, Embry's, and Sam's voices all echoed in my head. I thought the pictures I saw of Renesmee from yesterday. Everyone was silent.

"_I got Renesmee pregnant!" _I said, frustrated. Everyone was still quiet. Even after I said the news plain and clear. _"Hello? Anyone there?"_

"_Jake, you do realize how old she is, right?" _Leah thought.

"_No, actually, I'm completely oblivious to the age of the woman I'm in love with, Leah. Duh, I know she's only 16!" _I thought, feeling angry again._ "I need to ask Jared and Quil and Sam a question, though." _I paused, waiting for their reactions. When none of them responded, I assumed that meant I could proceed._ "How long were Kim and Claire and Emily pregnant for?"_

"_Well, when Kim is pregnant, it's for like two or three months, but that's the max," _Jared thought back._ "We're expecting Kim to give birth to lucky number seven in a few weeks." _And then Jared started thinking pictures of Kim that none of the pack wished to have never seen, and never want to see again…ever.

"_Same here, Jake. And beware of Nessie because Claire has not been very pleasant for the month and a half that she's been pregnant," _Quil thought a little sadly. I understood, Claire is normally a very nice girl. Which meant that Renesmee…_ "Exactly, which is why I'm warning you," _Quil thought in response to my thoughts. Everyone basically put Renesmee and Claire in the same category of kindness.

"_Emily actually just had our first daughter about a week ago," _Sam thought proudly. Sam and Emily have two- now three kids. _"We named her Maria."_

"_I see," _I thought. And then another question occurred to me. _"Hey, how far in can you tell the sex of the baby?"_

"_A month-ish?" _Quil said. _"We're having a son, but we haven't decided on a name yet."_

"_What doctor do you go to?" _Jake asked, thinking it was incredulous that any doctor would not be freaked out that he was helping a werewolf and his wife who is pregnant with said werewolf's child, not to mention that he wouldn't flip to know that the wife is only pregnant for three months at the most.

"_Your dad knows a guy at Carlisle's hospital that knows about our secret," _Sam explained. _"We assumed when Nessie got pregnant that you would go to Carlisle as your doctor."_

"_Carlisle doesn't know anything about a werewolf pregnancy," _I thought. _"Should I ask Carlisle to learn everything he can from your doctor or should we just go to your doctor?"_

"_Well, we thought you were-"_

"_Would you stop assuming things just because Carlisle is a doctor?" _I thought, annoyed yet again.

"_Anyway, as I was saying, we thought you would be more comfortable with Carlisle since you've known him for so long," _Sam thought. _"You should probably just ask Carlisle to learn everything he can."_

"_I think I will. Thanks guys. Sorry, to hurry off but I told Nessie that I'd go tell Billy our news then go back and see her. I gotta split," _I said, already running in the direction of my house. _"I'll be back soon with more news of our baby."_

As I got closer and closer to my father's house, I transformed back into my human self and pulled my clothes back on. I walked up the path and in through the front door to see Billy sitting in the small living room watching the television.

"Jake!" he said, surprised. "I wasn't really expecting to see you so soon! I mean, you were only here last week!"

"Well, Dad, I have, uh, good news to tell you," I said, shuffling my feet and looking at the floor.

"What kind f good news?"

"Important news, Dad. Very important news, hehe," I chuckled rather nervously. I wasn't sure how well my father was going to take the news of his 16 year-old son impregnating his 16 year-old girlfriend.

"Okay, well I'm listening," Billy said promptly, muting the T.V. and crossing his arms over his chest, putting me on the spot.

"Well, uh, Renesmee…is, er…pregnant," I said, looking up at my dad with my hands in my pockets. Billy was quiet for what seemed like hours before he spoke again.

"Do you realize how old you two are?" he said gruffly. What is it with people?!

"Yes, Dad, I know we're only 16, but, I mean, it was going to happen sooner or later, wasn't it? Well, it came sooner rather than later," I said.

"Yeah, well I think I'd have rather it come later. I honestly thought you were smarter than to get your girlfriend pregnant at 16. didn't you use anything?"

"The one time we didn't-"

"Well, there's your mistake." I froze.

"Did you just call your grandchild a mistake?" I asked, not believing it. Billy was again quiet. "Answer me!" I shouted.

"I didn't for it to sound like that," Billy apologized. "I'm just saying…you can't have really been surprised. How far in is she?"

"About a month; Quil tells me you can find out the gender at about a month," I said, robotically, hoping this visit would end quickly. "I have to go, Dad; I told Renesmee that I'd go see her after I told you. Talk to soon." And with that I turned around and dashed out the door toward the woods with a "Bye" over my shoulder. I tugged at my clothes for them to come off. When my clothing were at last off, I transformed and ran full force towards the Cullens' cottage to tell my Nessie the news I had received, excited to tell her just how _soon _we would be parents.

**Renesmee Cullen**

After I fell asleep, I had the weirdest dream. I had been pregnant for about eight months, and after I gave birth to our son, I blacked out. I heard very distant yelling, I think it was Jacob, telling me I couldn't leave him. And then…I couldn't hear him anymore, complete stillness and silence. Utter blackness. Then, quite as suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my chest and a burning sensation spreading all over my body-

I heard a loud banging on the front door. Disgruntled, I walked to the front door, about to yell at whoever felt like stopping by, only to see my dad letting my boyfriend into our house. I fell onto the nearest armchair and curled up. It was then that I realized my attire. I was in my bra and thong…with my father and boyfriend staring at me.

"Are you kidding me?" I muttered, turning around and walking lazily back to room.

"Uh…honey? Your, er-"

"I know my ass is hanging out. At this point, Daddy I don't care," I said to my stunned father as I turned I into my room, waving him off over my head. As I settled back under my comforter, I saw my dad walk past room rather quickly to his room. Jacob came in, closed my door, and laid down next to me. I cuddled up to him and he put his arm around my shoulders. "So?"

"Well, Jared and Sam say it's like two or three months, that you'll be pregnant," Jacob said, looking into my. "And they said that we could know what the gender when you've been pregnant for about a month."

"I've been pregnant for about a month," I snapped.

"I know, honey, I wasn't saying that you weren't, I was simply stating back what Sam and Jared told," he said, kissing. After a minute or so, he pulled back and looked at me longingly. I kissed him again and whispered:

"You know, I _am _already pregnant."

"No, that's not why I was looking at you like that for. I mean, yes, I would love to!" he added quickly when he saw my smirk turn into a grimace.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, there was something Quil said that I want to tell you, but I think you would angrier, honey," he said, stroking my arm.

"Yes?" I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Well, sweetie, he said that Claire…was not…has not…been very nice while she's been pregnant," he said, smiling sheepishly after he finished.

"Oh, well, duh. You didn't expect us to _not _be bitches while we were pregnant?" I said, my crooked smile breaking onto my face. He giggled, it was quite amusing. I looked into his face and decided not to tell him about my dream quite yet. And with that, I snuggled closer to his body and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Lazy Day?

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys! I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I'm a busy student so I've been busy with school ever since my summer break ended! Here's the next chapter; again, cheesy parts, but hey, I wish my life was full of cheesy moments! ^-^ hope you enjoy!

**Lazy Day**

"I don't want to get up," I groaned as I woke up on Jacob's chest. It had been a few of days since Jacob had come over in the middle of the night. Unbelievably, I awoke a day or two prior to today and found a noticeable bump in the middle of my torso; no more hiding it.

"Come on, sweetie, you have to," my boyfriend said as he slipped out of my grip and pulled on a shirt; nowadays, he tended to sleep without a shirt. I rolled over to the other side of my queen sized bed and stumbled to my feet. I stood on my tip-toes and stretched my arms up.

"Ugh!" I heaved as I fell back onto my bed after the stretch. I looked down my front and then up at Jacob, who was staring at my with an adoring look on his face. I grinned and walked over to put my arms around him. "Will you stay today? Please? Tell the pack I'm in dire need of TLC," I giggled. I kissed him quickly once…twice…three times.

"Hmm…" he sighed. He gazed down at me and huffed in defeat. "Alright, but only because I love you," he lips met mine in the form of a smile.

"I love you, too," I stated as our hands were holding onto each others by the slightest touch as he left to tell the pack that he wouldn't be there with them today.

When I heard the front door shut and saw a large wolf running off from my bedroom window, I pulled on my violet bathrobe and strolled over to my parents room, where their door was closed. I knocked and heard my father yell, "Be right out!" before a small laugh escaped from my mother's mouth.

"Ew!" I whispered as a dashed back to my room and threw the door against the frame. I opened my closet door, hung my robe on the hook right inside, and revealed my vast wardrobe. I walked up and down the two rows of clothes before I came to a stop at the end of the room where my full length mirror sat on the cream colored wall. I appraised myself and didn't really like what I saw. My hair was a tangled mass arranged in a messy bun atop my head, I was wearing a pair of black Sofee shorts and a turquoise sports bra, and stuck between the two was my pregnant stomach. "Hair, first?" I asked myself, glancing up at the pig sty on my head before looking back in the mirror. "I think so."

I exited my bedroom and found the decorative bathroom where my teal hairbrush sat on the marble counter next to the sink. I pulled my hair free of the ponytail holder and started dragging my comb through the tangled tendrils. After five minutes, when I had three-fourths of my hair tamed, I heard my parents bedroom door open and out walked my mom and dad, hand in hand, giggling with each other and looking totally…in love. My father was donning dark gray sleep pants and my mom was in a rather short nightgown.

"I understand you're both stuck in an age roughly around my own, but if you're going to fool around, could you at least keep me out of the loop?" I inquired as I finished my hair and turned to face the two.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Edward said as he walked up to me and kissed my hair while he put his arm around my shoulders. It was then that he noticed my attire and gave a panicked look toward Bella.

"What, Edward?" Bella asked, looking me up and down and finding nothing wrong.

"Didn't Jacob sleep here last night?" Since my father found out the baby, he's been much more lenient with my significant other.

"Yes…and…what of it? I'm already pregnant, what else could happen?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know if I like him seeing you like this," Edward prompted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dad, we've had sex, he's seen me in less than this," I chuckled, noticing how my father flinched at the word sex. "Whatever, he's coming over and we're just going to hang out all day," I said, walking past the both of them to stand in my door. "We're probably just going to stay in my room," I added as an afterthought.

My dad tried to protest but my mom interrupted him. "That's fine sweetie, you're father and I are most likely going to do the same," my mom glanced at my dad swiftly and I could've sworn I saw her wink at him. A smile spread across both of their faces and my father consented to my plans, already pulling my mom back into their room.

"That's still gross," I winced to myself as the front door opened and shut abruptly. I skipped into the living room to see Jacob standing there, looking adorable. I motioned for him to come closer with my index finger and just stood there holding him. I looked up into his deep eyes and couldn't believe how much I loved this being. I kissed him passionately and grabbed hold of his black V-neck. We stumbled down the small hallway into my room. Once inside, Jacob spun us around, kicked my door shut lightly with his foot and landed on top of me on my bed.

"I don't remember the last time we just made out and hung out together. Whenever we hung out, we'd talk and make out and one thing would lead to another and…" he motioned to my belly. "This is where we stand."

"I like just making out and hanging out," I said, closing my eyes and leaning in for another kiss. He lay on top of me for awhile before we readjusted to laying down next to each other in the center of my bed. I reached for his hand as he turned the television on to _The Holiday._

"Oh, I love this movie!" I exclaimed, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Don't you think Kate Winslet's character is fantastic and is so much better off with Jack Black than that stupid British dude?"

"Um…sweetheart, I'm not really a romantic comedy kind of guy," he grinned sheepishly.

"That's alright; it doesn't change the fact that I love this movie." I wrapped my arms around his torso and lay my head on his chest. "Hey, hon?" I inquired, looking up at Jacob. He nodded his head for me to continue. "Can we talk about baby names?"

"Sure!" he agreed, the enthusiasm in his voice filling the entire room. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, for a boy…I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"Hmm…maybe Billy for my dad, and Edward for yours?"

"Ok, but which would come first? Would it be ok if we altered the names a little? Billy Edward nor Edward Billy really appeal to me," I said, scrunching my nose. "I got it!" I exclaimed, an idea coming to me. "You know how I really like poetry?" He nodded so I continued my idea aloud. "We can name our children after famous poets!"

I don't think he liked the idea because of the way his nose wrinkled. "They have to be reasonable," he compromised. "So for a boy, who do like?"

It took me a minute to think of a nice combination of poets' names that I liked. "I really enjoyed Edgar Allen Poe and William Shakespeare… How about Edgar William? Edgar could be for Edward and William is for Billy."

He kissed my hair and looked at my appreciatively. "You're a genius, babe."

"For a girl…" I hesitated. All of the names of poets that I liked had nothing to do with Sarah or Isabella. "I really like Emily Dickinson and W. H. Auden…so, maybe…Emily Auden? Emily could be for Sam's Emily? She kinda was a maternal figure for you."

"That sounds great, honey," he said. "Are you ok with not having a name for Bella? Our daughter could just have four names. She could be Emily Isabella Auden Black. Would that be ok?" he suggested.

"That's perfect," I said. I stretched up, kissed him quickly and returned my gaze back to the movie.

The last thing I remember is yawning and I know I didn't finish watching the movie. I awoke because of the sharp pains that were coming from my midsection. "Ow!" I gasped, doubling over and clutching my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jacob snapped forward and placed a hand gently on my back.

I was struggling for breath as the kicks continued to come. "It's kicking really hard, and it hurts unbearably" I panted. I tried to get out of bed and got my feet stuck in my bed covers. "Damn these things!" I said as tears started to come to my eyes while I untangled myself. I lumbered down the hallway to my parents room, where I knocked hastily. "Mom! Dad!"

The door opened to reveal my mom, who had a smile on her face until she saw mine. "What's the matter?"

As the tears kept falling down my face, the kicks gradually became bearable and then stopped altogether. "Never mind," I said, wiping the tear drops from my face. "It was kicking really hard, but they just stopped."

"Let's go see Carlisle anyway, just to see if anything's wrong," my mom suggested.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were sitting in Carlisle's study, watching him flit around, trying to organize his medical tools. He had his back to us and when he turned to face us, he had a sonogram machine. He squirted the gel onto my belly and turned on the appliance. As it turns out, human sonogram machines worked on me.

"Nothing appears to be wrong, I think the kicks you were feeling were just normal kicks, and you're probably going to start feeling them regularly," Carlisle informed me, with Bella, Edward, and Jacob standing close to me.

"Great," I groaned, throwing my hands and having them land over my eyes.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Carlisle questioned, a small grin hovering on his face.

"Yes!" The voices sounded from around me, but not from my own mouth. Carlisle turned to me, expecting my answer.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Well," Carlisle prompted. His smile stretched from ear to ear as he gave the answer to the mystery that everyone wanted to solve. "Congratulations, it's a…"

* * *

**P. S.** Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm still not too sure on what gender I want the baby to be. So, I added the name scene as a last minute thing, so please, please, please let me know what you thought of the names in your comments! Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Shopping Day!

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone reading my fanfic! I can finally update on a semi-regular basis because I'm back on summer break! Just for your information: I've never been to Seattle, so I don't know what stores they have in their malls, so I just picked the stores that fit the story, lol. If any of the stores were wrong, and someone was offended by this, I'm sorry. You'll know what I'm talking about after you read this segment. Oh, and by the way, sorry for the random emoticon in the story, I'm like obsessed with texting. J Thanks for reading!

**Shopping Day**

"…It's a girl!" Carlisle announced. The room was silent for a moment and then was filled with a loud, rambunctious noise: everyone was cheering.

"Emily Isabella Auden Black it is!" Jacob hollered and grabbed Bella and, much to his dismay, Edward into his arms. Edward struggled out of Jacob's strangling arms but had a smile on his face none the less.

"Congratulations!" Carlisle beamed.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Alice appeared in the doorway, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, no," Edward whispered under his breath. He looked up at his sister and said, "Yes, Nessie is having a little girl."

"Well, that's great!" Alice gushed. "You know what this calls for?"

"Oh, no," Edward repeated.

"What Alice?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"A shopping trip! Come on," she grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the table.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I'm not taking you out into public looking like _that,_" she said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh, yes, what was I thinking? I'm only pregnant and wanted to stay in today with my boyfriend; how stupid of me," I said sarcastically as Alice continued to drag me down the long staircase.

"Just shush and cooperate," Alice pleaded. I grunted and gave in. We were standing in my closet minutes later with Alice scoping out the selection.

"Here, you'll look great in this," she said, throwing a teal top and jeans at me. "Oh, here, you'll need these too." I turned around in time to catch the airborne objects before they hit the floor. When I got a better look, I saw that it was underwear and a bra.

"Oh, yes, those are essential," I mumbled, walking into the bathroom. As I was tugging on the outfit, I realized that what Alice said was, of course, correct. The top was a baby doll top that had a darker turquoise ribbon right beneath the bust and the bottoms were dark wash skinny jeans.

I traipsed back down the hall and stood in my doorway, waiting to hear Alice's approval before I realized that she was already preoccupied: she had her nose stuck in my magazine.

"Hi, Nessie," she said distractedly, flipping through this month's Vogue, trying to determine if there was an article of clothing in there that was worth a second glance. "I don't understand high fashion," she mumbled more to herself than to me. "It's not cute at all."

"Alice? I need shoes," I said, walking through my room to my wardrobe; Alice beat me to the punch though.

"They're sitting at the foot of your bed," her voice sounded from behind the pages. I looked down to see Grecian sandals with teal jewels on the top.

"Cute," I murmured, sitting on my bed to strap them on.

"Ready?" Alice questioned, standing up and straightening her lacey black shirt.

"As I'll ever be," I sighed, snatching my purse off of the floor near my bed and heading out of the cottage to begin the day of "fun."

"So where are we going first?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt in the back of Alice's Porsche. I had to sit in the backseat because my mom and Rosalie insisted on coming with us. Yeah, why give the pregnant lady the front seat?

"Hm….well, I think we're gonna head to Seattle because there is way better shops. But once we get there, I was thinking we could head to Motherhood to get you some new clothes and maybe Old Navy for you and….what was decided?"

"Emily," I replied, running my hand up and down my swollen stomach.

"For you and Emily then. We could also stop by Baby GAP because they always have adorable clothes for little ones. Also, I think we should investigate a Babies R Us for clothes, toys, a crib, a changing table, etc." Alice stated, already zooming down the highway. "Sound good?"

"Yep," I answered. There was really no point in arguing with Alice when she was on a mission like she was today. Not that I had wanted to argue, I'm simply just stating the facts.

The drive to Seattle didn't really take very long; well, I suppose it would have taken longer had the Porsche not been full of vampires. Before I knew it, we were pulling into a parking spot at one of the malls. I stepped out of the car into the light drizzle. How convenient.

"Okay," Alice said, clapping her hands together and bouncing slightly. "Let's go!"

As usual whenever I walked into a public place with my mother and two aunts, all of the male shoppers, no matter how committed to another relationship they might be, turned their gaze onto us and gawked. "Come on, we're here to shop, not be admired," Alice huffed, mostly to Rosalie. She dragged us along in the shopping center until we reached our destination.

"'K," Alice started, "let's start!"

I swear I was stuck in that dressing room for forever. Well, to me, it was forever; for a human it may have been like 20 minutes. I did get some pretty cute clothes though. I got some new underwear and a few new bras, jeans(elastic in the top :p), tight-ish t-shirts, baby doll shirts, new shoes, and-because I am the dork that I am-really adorable socks!

"Well done," Alice approved while walking out of the shop and towing us towards Old Navy.

Once in the store, we headed straight to the baby section. We picked up the most charming little onesies and these tiny little socks! Everything was just so….little. I've never really had that much contact with a human baby, or a baby of any sort really. No matter how much I wanted one when I was younger, my family never thought it was a particularly good idea to own a baby pet….

After we picked some things out for Emily, we wandered over to the Misses department for….well, really, all of us.

"Oh, Nessie, look at these cute little sleep shorts!" my mother exclaimed, holding up a pair of striped sleep bottoms.

"No offense, Mom, but I don't really need sleep shorts." I think if Bella could blush, she would have after I said that.

"Right," she coughed, adding the shorts to her own shopping bag.

After we got everything Alice thought we needed, we headed out of the store.

"Alice?" I asked, trudging along behind her with my arms full of bags. 'Can we skip Baby GAP and just move on to Babies R Us? I'm kind of getting tired."

Alice sighed and let her head fall. When she looked up, she had a somewhat irritated look on her face. "I suppose," she grumbled.

"Thank you." It was my turn to sigh, but it was a sigh of relief.

"Let's go," she motioned us to the exit.

We dropped all of our bags into the trunk of the yellow car and climbed back in, sitting, waiting to get to our next stop.

We pulled into a spot in the parking lot, got out and got the stare yet again. "Come on," Alice dragged Rosalie into the store.

"Necessities first," I prompted."

"Yes indeed," Bella agreed.

"There are a lots options, Nessie," Rosalie said as we walked toward that part of the store. "Do you want Emily to have a themed room?"

"Yes."

"Ok, there are few options: she could be a Pooh Bear baby or a jungle baby or a ballerina baby or….the possibilities are endless!"

"Hm…I don't really want her to be a ballerina baby. I might enroll her in ballet or maybe even tumbling when she's older but not when she's so young. I really enjoy the characters from Winnie the Pooh," I smiled.

"Pooh Bear baby she is then," everyone agreed, a smile of their own on their faces.

We gathered the most adorable sets ever. Her bed set has little trees on the edges like the Hundred Acre Woods and the small comforter has all of the characters on it. Her crib and changing table are white but we acquired a paint that is a nice color green that we're also going to paint her walls with. Plus, we got a tapestry to put on the walls with the characters dancing. Also, we got Emily rattles, pacifiers, stuffed animals, diapers, bottles-basically everything an infant needs or wants.

"Thank you so much, Alice. Emily's room is going to be gorgeous!" I complimented my aunt.

"I do have a taste for home design," Alice grinned.

"There is one thing I've been thinking about though with our small cottage…"

"And what's that, Nessie?"

"Where are we putting the nursery?"


	8. Nursery Rhymes

**Author's Note:** Hey, people of the FanFic world! I finally was able to write another chapter for this story; sorry, I haven't written in so long, I've been busy with school and work-. Anyway, I'm just warning everyone now, that the story may get a little graphic; just a little, but I wanted to let everyone know so that they weren't too surprised. Haha, and for the bacon scene, I kinda hope that everyone will laugh. I only eat turkey bacon, so I'm putting the actual reaction of anyone whom I've ever told. I'm not saying how I really feel, however, in Nessie's response. Okay, hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Nursery Rhymes**

"Will that noise ever freaking stop?" I demanded, placing my hands over my ears.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I know it's not my fault but it hurts me to see you upset," Jacob responded, walking up to me and putting his large hands over mine and pulling them gently off of my ears.

"Even up here it still sounds crystal clear," I said through clenched teeth, turning my gaze out of my window in my grandparents' house to the cottage that was my parents'. "I mentioned the nursery to Alice as a little joke, and she took it so seriously. Now, here we are, a week later and they're just starting construction on the damn thing today!"

"Honey, I promise you, the ruckus will stop soon enough and everything will be peaceful once again," Jacob cooed, trying to calm me down. He was looking straight into my eyes.

_I wonder if he knows that this is my true weakness; the one thing that will always break me down_,I thought to myself as I stared back deeply into his gorgeous eyes. His lips met mine with the slightest touch before pulling away and repeating the action multiple times. After several of these little kisses, the kisses became deeper and longer, full of passion. _Finally, _I thought, _romance…_

This time when we made love, it was wonderful; this was absolutely the most meaningful of all the numerous times we had done the same actions. My back arched and as I let out a small groan of pleasure, he held me with just the right amount of pressure in his strong arms. Our bodies moved in perfect synchronization with each others, and when we finished, we lay in my bed holding each other and whispering sweet nothings into the other's ear.

"So," Jacob prompted me a bit later, "since we didn't really get to have a relaxing day the other day, do you want to stay in and watch movies today?"

"Um…I was thinking we could…" I hesitated.

"What, babe?"

"I was hoping we could, like, have a date night? I'm just in a romantic mood, I guess," I admitted.

"Sure!" Jacob replied enthusiastically. "Okay, I have an idea of what I want to treat you to today, but I have to leave for about an hour or two to make arrangements. Is that alright honey?"

"That should be fine, Jake," I said, glancing at the digital clock that told me that the time was 3:30. "That will give me time to make myself beautiful for you."

"You're always beautiful," he said, leaning over me and kissing me sweetly before getting up from the bed and pulling his clothes back on.

"Should I dress nicely for tonight's festivities?" I asked, pulling my comforter further up on my body.

"Uh….yes. Okay, hon, I'll see you later"

"See you then," I said wistfully. He came over to me and kissed me one more time before leaving my presence.

"What to do…" I pondered. As my stomach grumbled rather loudly, I decided: food. I rose from my bed and threw on underwear, black yoga pants and a hot pink tank top before I put my hair into a messy bun.

When I arrived in the kitchen, Bella and Edward were sitting there, discussing something I'm sure I didn't want to hear.

"…is really nice; I love when you do the thing with your tongue-"

"Okay, your daughter is in the room!" I exclaimed, cutting my father off before I heard something that might scar me for the rest of my eternal life.

"What's up, Nessie?" Edward asked, watching as I made my way to the refrigerator.

"Just eating."

"Don't you want to go hunting?" Bella asked, her brows furrowing.

"Actually," I said, realizing my change in appetite, "I really want a BLT. Is that weird? I don't want blood, I want human food…"

"It's probably Emily," my father observed. "She's half werewolf and one quarter human, so she might prefer human food. Everyone knows Jacob can eat however much amount of food and finds our diet repulsive."

"That's true," my mother agreed as I pulled out a package of bacon from the fridge. My family kept human food on hand in case I ever felt the desire to eat that as opposed to animals.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said, pulling out a frying pan from one the cabinets. I placed the pan on a burner and turned the stove on HI. As I placed four strips of bacon down into the pan, I heard them sizzle. "Mmm…." I mumbled as the smell drifted into my nostrils.

"Why are you making turkey bacon instead of pig bacon?" my father asked. "I once knew a man who only ate turkey bacon and every time he stated this in front of basically anyone, they stared at him incredulously and asked how he remained alive."

"I don't know," I said, starting to cut a loaf of French bread. "I prefer the taste, and it's healthier than regular bacon. It's leaner; I don't really like all the fat on pork bacon."

"Hm…" my mother said. "You know I've never tried turkey bacon…" I went back into the fridge and came out with a head of lettuce and a ripe tomato. When I started ripping off pieces of lettuce, my father came around and finished preparing the bacon.

"Thanks, Dad, but I could've gotten it."

"It's alright," he said, placing the last few strips onto a plate a few minutes later as I finished cutting the tomato. I placed down a slice of bread, spread a little mayonnaise, placed down three pieces of bacon, one leaf of lettuce and two tomato slices before putting the second piece of bread on top and taking a bite.

"Ah…" I said, my mouth full. "This is good."

"Okay, I have to try this," my mother said and got up to take a piece of the bacon.

"I want to, too," Edward said. Together, they each took a strip and took one small bite. My father looked as if he was pondering some deep question while my mother's face stayed exactly the same.

"Interesting," Bella said after a minute, placing the strip back down and walking out of the kitchen. "I should go see how the nursery's construction is going."

"It's odd for me….different," Edward said. "This is a little after my time."

"That's because most of the modern world is obese; the industry is trying to make food healthy again," I said.

"I suppose that's true."

"It is."

"Alright, I'm going to go down to the cottage as well," he said, heading toward the windows. "Have fun on your date tonight."

"How did you…? Oh! Gee, thanks for the privacy," I grumbled.

"I wasn't listening to you two in your bedroom; I stopped listening when you stopped talking about an hour ago. I simply heard Jacob's thoughts as he raced out the door. You're going to have an amazing time tonight, Renesmee." And with that, my father hopped out of the window.

"Whatever," I said, washing the dirty dishes and placing them back in their rightful spot before heading back upstairs to get ready for the night.

"Ok," I said to myself, heading into the bathroom. As I turned the knob for the hot water in the shower, the familiar feeling of excitement entered my body. I loved getting dressed up and looking nice for Jacob. As I stepped in, I felt the warm water start to dampen my hair and roll down my body. I washed my long hair with shampoo and conditioner smelling of apples and scrubbed my body with soap that smelled like the ocean breeze.

"Oh, that was a hot shower," I commented as I stepped in front of the mirror and did not see my own reflection staring back, but a layer of condensation. I wiped the mist away and saw my mother's human eyes once more. "Hair, make up, clothes." I dried off and faced the mirror again. I blow-dried my hair, straightened it, teased the front of my hair, and put it half up. Not knowing exactly what I was wearing yet, I decided to do simple but elegant make up. I put on black eyeliner, mascara, neutral toned eye shadows. Finished with my face and hair, I walked back into my room, where there was a wardrobe identical to that of the one in my room in the cottage. I put on my favorite underwear, my best push-bra, and started strolling through my closet.

"Perfect," I said to myself, spotting a short black dress. I grabbed it off the hanger, unzipped the back, and stepped into it. I felt the soft fabric glide up my body and tighten as I zipped the zipper. I was half way up my back when the zipper caught. "You've got to be kidding me; this is a baby doll dress!" I tried the yank the zipper up a few more times before I finally gave up, slid the dress off, and began my search again. I had been wandering around aimlessly for several minutes when I heard quiet footsteps behind me.

"Want some help?" Alice asked, leaning against the door jamb.

" I would love some."

"Oh, crap, we didn't get you any dressy clothes, did we?" Alice asked, worry laced in her voice.

"Nope," I said, having realized this minutes before.

"Give me 20 minutes," Alice said, already backing out of the room before she quickly turned and ran down the stairs and out the front door.

"Maybe I'll just redo my nails," I grumbled, walking out of my closet and into my bathroom once more for nail polish.

I had just finished the French tips on my toes when Alice reappeared in my room. "You're empty handed…" I said, confused at the smirk on Alice's face.

"Not exactly," she said, stepping out of my door way and turning towards the entrance. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all came into room, each carrying piles of clothes that pushed at least five feet. "Thanks guys." As male members of my family left, Alice turned back to me with the smirk still on her face.

"Where did you go?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh…you don't need to worry about it…but you might want to mention my name if you ever go to shops in Japan or France; I'm just saying."

I slipped off of my bed and begin examining the mounds of various materials. I picked up a floral printed dress that looked like it would be tight fitting. I put it down, not wanting to risk the disappointment. I picked out a few other black dresses, but none were really what I had imagined myself in. At last, I saw something that could work.

"Oh, this is cute," I said, picking up a midnight blue dress. I unzipped it and stepped into it.

"Finally! I was hoping you'd pick that one!" Alice squealed. This time when I zipped the dress up, the zipper went completely up smoothly. "You look adorable, Nessie."

I walked into my closet to look in the mirror. It was a one shoulder satin dress that fell just below my knees. There was a small jewel on top of my sternum and the bottom of the dress was ironed in a bent fashion all the way around.

"I like this," I commented quietly, spinning in different directions to get various views of the outfit.

"And I know what shoes would go perfectly," Alice said, walking deeper into my closet. She came to a stop in front of my massive shoe rack and scanned the multiple rows before her eyes came to rest on a pair of silver heels. She grabbed the back and held them out to me. They were sling backs, had many skinny straps going over the toes and were about four inches tall. "Can you handle them?

"You're talking to me, Alice, not my mom," I said, taking the shoes from her. I slipped the shoes on and teetered for a second before regaining my balance. I walked down the length of my closet without toppling and turned to look at Alice. "Do I look okay?"

"You look gorgeous, Renesmee." Are you going to wear any jewelry?"

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed, reaching for my bare neck. "Um…Alice, do you have something I could borrow?"

"Of course; I'll be right back." Alice was gone for maybe three seconds before she was walking swiftly back into my room holding a vast variety of diamonds and sapphires and blue rubies. "Take your pick."

I decided on diamond stud earrings and a matching necklace; less is more and the simplicity of it completed the formal outfit. "Okay, am I done Alice?"

"In my opinion, yes, you are," she said, and then turned and walked out of the door, leaving me alone in my room.

I walked out of my closet, closed its door, and stared at myself in the full-length mirror. "Am I beautiful enough for my Jacob?" I whispered to myself. I inspected my smooth skin and noted the gracefulness of the silky dress falling over my newly formed curves. I stepped away from the mirror to spray sprits of perfume all over my body. I walked back over to the mirror for one last inspection when I heard a quiet voice behind me.

"You look absolutely breath taking."

I turned to see my significant other standing in the doorway, staring at me with the most adoring look on his face. Jacob looked quite stunning himself. It looked like he had gotten his hair cut into the length I love. He was dashing in a black tuxedo, holding a white rose corsage in his right hand. "I could say the same about you."

"I wouldn't say that. I'd rather have you than myself any day of the week." He pressed himself against me with one single step before he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me. He pulled back after a minute and look at me adoringly. "Ready to go, babe?"

"Yes, very much so. Where are we going?"

"Now, you wouldn't want me to ruin the surprise, would you? Where's the fun in that? You'll see when we get there," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me downstairs to the foyer. "Bella, Edward, we're going."

In a heartbeat, my parents were standing in front of us holding a camera.

"Oh, come on," I whined. "Is this really necessary?"

"I know, I hated it when I was human, but I never got to see you go to prom and this is probably as close as I'm going to get," Bella pleaded.

"Fine, but make it quick…" I grumbled. Edward set Nessie and Jacob up in the typical prom pose: Jacob behind Nessie with his hands on her waist. The young couple smiled as the camera clicked multiple times. "Alright, are we done?"

"Yes, you're free to go," Bella said, distracted by the playback feature on her digital camera.

"Please don't be back too late," Edward called as Jacob led me from the grand foyer into the warm summer night.

"Lead the way, honey," I said to my escort. Jacob gently wrapped his massive hand around my small one and pulled me down the stairs to an extravagant, sleek car. "The Aston Martin? Did you borrow this from my father?"

Jacob nodded. "It was your mother's idea. When your parents were Juniors in high school, Edward took Bella to prom in this car. She thought it would be a cute touch."

"What do you know? She was right," I whispered, pecking Jacob quickly on the lips. Jacob opened the door for me, helped me into the car and closed the door behind me.

"Hm…out of town date?" I pondered aloud as the car zoomed past the town limit.

"Of course, only the best for my only love. Well, my only _two _loves," Jacob rephrased, looking at my bulging midsection. Jacob intertwined his fingers with mine and brought my hand to his lips before setting our hands in between us. After traveling in the car for about an hour, Jacob pulled into the parking lot of what looked like a very fancy, elegant restaurant. After being guided by the blonde hostess to a candlelit table for two in a secluded area at the back of the restaurant, Jacob and I settled across from one another, connected by our hands.

"So, how did you find this place, babe? It's beautiful," I commented, my eyes wandering around the dim but glorious atmosphere.

"Yeah, it is," Jacob said, staring at what was sitting opposite of him, not at all talking about the restaurant. I turned back to my date with a grin on my face, expecting to see Jacob's eyes wandering around the place, mimicking my actions, but I caught his eye instead. After staring into his eyes for a few moments, I looked down, blushing.

"I was talking about the restaurant," I mumbled, glancing up.

"I wasn't," Jacob said, not breaking his stare, his eyes sparkling. When I finally looked back up into his gaze, he finally answered my question. "Actually, I didn't find this restaurant; Billy did."

After waiting in silence for Jacob to elaborate on the story for a few moments, I finally asked the obvious question. "How did he know about it? It's such a great place that seems so out of the way."

As Jacob opened his mouth to respond, our waiter stopped in front of their table. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Black. Welcome to Balcony in Paris; my name is Phillip, and I will be your server tonight. May I start you off tonight with drinks and an appetizer?"

After ordering their drinks and a small food order before their entrée, I found myself staring at my "husband."

"_Mrs. _Black," I giggled.

"Well, it's inevitable, isn't it?" he responded.

"Yes, I suppose so," I smiled. "So, Billy must be a pretty important here if we're being addressed as such."

"Well, kinda…"

"So, what exactly is the story?"

"Well, after the whole vampire ordeal with Ephraim, things calmed down a bit on the reservation. He suggested that my dad get a summer job one year. Well, they had been coming here for years and years so when Ephraim asked them to hire Billy, there were no problems. One night, Billy was waiting on this family of four; there were the parents, their young son, and their teenage daughter. Billy described her as the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He said he had to see her again or he would die. Well, after the family had gone to get their coats, Billy was cleaning off their table when he saw the purse that belonged to the girl. He raced as fast as he could to the family to make sure she wouldn't leave her possession. When he asked the hostess where the family had gone, she said that the family was gone. Billy really was set on making sure that this girl get her bag back. He checked her wallet to see if her ID was in it. He found out that her name was Sarah and that she was a year younger than him."

"That's cute," I mused. "This is where your parents met."

"You haven't heard the cutest part yet," Jacob warned. "Right as Billy was putting her wallet back into the bag, she ran into the restaurant in search of her purse. When she saw Billy, she thought he was robbing her, so she walked right up him, snatched her bag back and slapped him across the face."

"Oh, well, then," I commented, lifting my head from where it hand been resting on my hand. "Almost as cute as our story, right babe? You hated me when I was a fetus."

"But the moment I saw your eyes I fell," Jacob sighed, touching my cheek. "Anyway, she ran away after she hit him and after he got over the shock of it, he an after her to try to explain. He caught up with her quickly and after convincing her that he wasn't a creep, she finally settled enough to hear him out. He told her about how he thought she was beautiful and that he didn't want to let her leave her pocketbook so he was trying to see if he could find her address to send it to her or drop it off or something. She thanked him and started to walk away, but Billy realized that he couldn't stand the idea of not seeing her again, so as she had one foot out the door, he called across the restaurant if she would do him the honor of going out on a date with him. She blushed and smiled and said yes before exiting the restaurant. The rest is history." Jacob smiled and looked down at the table as he finished the story.

"Aw, that was cute," I said, standing across the table to kiss Jacob. "But, how does that have anything to do with your importance here?"

"Well, that happened when my parents were still in high school and they dated for the remainder of high school and they continued to come here and soon the staff recognized them as family. Well, it was a few days after my mom's graduation from high school that Billy had taken her out on a date. They wasn't a cloud in the sky, so he took her for a stroll on the beach and after a few minutes he got down on one knee. of course, she said yes. They came back here for dessert and to tell everyone the good news. Everyone was celebrating and such when the owner of the restaurant came out to congratulate them himself. Unfortunately, he also bought with him the bad news that he was selling the restaurant because he couldn't afford it anymore. However, this was my parents' special place and they weren't going to just let it go under so easily. So, with the help of their parents, Billy and Sarah took half the restaurant."

My jaw dropped. "Billy is half the owner of this restaurant?"

"Not anymore. After my mom passed he didn't really have the heart, so the original owner's son took over the entire establishment again. My parents kind of saved the place; they won't really forget about that," Jacob chuckled. "Why do you think we're in the VIP section?" Jacob asked, motioning around them. It was then that I noticed the red velvet ropes surrounding them a few tables away.

"Well, thank you the special evening, babe," I smiled and thanked Jacob one more time with a kiss before Phillip came back with out entrees.

"I'm so full," I groaned, sitting back in the plush chair after the extravagant supper.

"Any room for dessert?" Jacob baited.

"Well…maybe just a little something," I said, sitting up a little bit. "Oh, a warm chocolate volcano cake with chocolate ice cream on the side with white and dark chocolate drizzled over both…with a side of turkey bacon. Yeah…" I said, sounding rather content with the idea, the craving taking over.

Jacob just kind of stared at me incredulously. "Don't get me wrong, I hope you still prefer human food after you have Emily, I just hope the cravings aren't as weird. Alas, though, sweetheart, you will have to wait for dessert because we are not eating it right now; you have to do something for me first."

"And what would that be?"

"Take a walk on the beach with me."

_Hm, I_ thought, _this is rather suspicious. _"Sure," I said aloud. So, hand in hand, we walked out of the restaurant toward the peaceful, rolling waves of the ocean. "So, any particular reason you brought me all the way out here?" I asked, hope laced in my voice. Despite the fact that I knew Jacob loved me, I wanted a proper, romantic proposal. Although it was mimicking his parents' story, I didn't mind because I adored the tale. Plus, there were some of Jacob's clever spins on it.

"Actually…" Jacob said, stopping and facing me. He bent down on what appeared to be his right knee.

"Oh, my God," I gasped. Jacob looked up from the ground and grabbed my left hand with his right.

"Renesmee, I love you more than anything in this entire world. I was wondering if you would do me the honor…of accepting this gift." Jacob held up his left hand, which was grasping a small shell.

"Oh…" I replied, disappointment clearly heard at the back of my throat. "Of course I will, it's adorable."

"Great," Jacob said, a toothy smile stretched across his face.

_I can't act upset, _I thought. _He's so happy._

"Alright, finally ready for dessert?" Jacob asked, standing up and kissing me quickly on the cheek.

"I was ready before you asked me out this afternoon," I said, feeling my chocolate craving rage once more. "Where is dessert taking place this evening?"

"That's no fun," Jacob teased. "Just trust me babe." We made our way back to the car, and were soon zooming back the way we had come. After another hour in the car together, Jacob turned into the Cullens' long driveway.

"We're eating dessert at home?" I asked, doubt obvious in my tone.

"Just wait." He parked the car, got out and helped me get out as well. He grabbed my hand and led me around to the back of the house.

"Hey," I made a revelation. "I don't hear any construction!"

"Yes. That was finished while we were at dinner; Alice told me explicit instructions not to let you near it, though, be cause it's not finished and everything," Jacob warned. Holding my hand tightly, Jacob ran and jumped across the swift water. We stayed connected by our hands until we reached the cottage. He opened the door and guided me in with his hand on the small of my back. I gasped at the sight that met my eyes. All of the furniture was gone from the living room; in it's place was a candlelit table for two, similar to the table of the restaurant. We sat and faced what was in front of us: a warm molten chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream on the side, drizzled with dark and white chocolate. A small plate with strips of turkey bacon was on the side.

"How…?" I pondered, looking up at Jacob with a quizzical look on my face.

"You've been thinking about this all day; Edward helped me out a little," he admitted. We dug in, and being the gentleman that he is, Jacob let me have slightly more. After we finished, Jacob had a request. He grabbed my hands in his, and said: "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I left a surprise for you in your room but I want to make it more suspenseful. It's a night of surprises." Jacob smiled. The two stood up, my hands still in Jacob's as he led me down the hall.

_Maybe the surprise is a proposal, _I hoped. After a few more steps, I heard my door open before my boyfriend led me just a few more steps inside.

"Okay…open."

"This isn't my room!" The two were standing in the nursery. "You said Alice-"

"I lied," Jacob said easily. "It was a surprise. Did you really think it would take Alice would take an entire week to start on a project like this? The construction was done quietly, and the noise was started today to trick you."

"Wow, you all suck," I joked giggling a bit. "It's beautiful in here." Two of the four walls held a mural of all the characters from the beloved childhood story of Winnie the Pooh. The other two were painted as the Hundred Acre Wood. The changing table, the crib, the dresser and a rocking chair in the corner were all the same wooden color as the trees on the walls. A small bookshelf held hundreds of books with the familiar faces of Pooh and Piglet and everyone else. The closet held all of the baby clothes from the shopping trip, plus more. A small lamp sat atop the dresser with baby powder an oil. "It's wonderful. I love my surprise!" I exclaimed, jumping into Jacob's large frame and wrapping my arms around his neck. He caught me and kissed me quickly before setting me back down.

"I'm glad you like it," Jacob said, clearly pleased with my reaction, made evident by the goofy, toothy grin on his handsome face. "But this wasn't exactly your surprise…" he said, his eyes on me as I continued to gaze around the room.

"Then what…?" I started, looking back to where Jacob's face _had _been. I looked around for a second before I found his face again. He was below me, with the biggest smile I had ever seen on him, on one knee, holding open a small, blue, velvet box containing a diamond ring.

**Author's Note…Again: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hadn't written in so long, it felt good to finish this part, finally! I noticed a lot of people had been wanting longer chapters so I hoped this lived up to your expectations! Please RxR and let me know what you thought! I love your opinionsJ


End file.
